


Regret

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf had finally caught a legendary, but at what cost? (Based on my own Leaf Green/Fire Red nuzlocke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Leaf should be happy. This is one of the most important things to happen to her. She finally did it. She had caught the legendary bird of lighting, Zapdos. It had been a hard fight and the pokemon struggled a ton. It had taken over twenty ultra balls.

But in that battle, there had been consequences. Ones that could affect the trainer's chances of ever becoming the Champion of the Kanto region.

In Leaf's arms lay the fried body of Tooth, her beloved Raticate. She felt tears run down her face as she remembered all they went through together. She had caught him at level four in the very first route she was in. He was level fifty-three when she made it through the powerplant to where Zapdos had chosen to rest.

With pain in her heart, she used an escape rope to quickly leave the powerplant. She had Fly, her Pidgeot, take her to the nearest city so that she could get a shovel. Then she had Fly take her to Pallet Town.

At the upper left part of town were four little graves. There lay Bu, a Caterpie, who got crit hit by a pidgey. Next to it was Geoduette and Digger, a Diglett. They had been killed by a fellow Diglett who wouldn't let them run away. Last was an Spearow named Otto, who had died in its first battle against another Spearow.

"Hey guys, I've gotten another friend to join you," Leaf whispered to the graves, as she started digging. Some of the people in Pallet town saw her, giving her looks of pity. She didn't feel like she earned it. If she had trained Tooth a bit more, he might have survived. If Zapdos had gone in a pokeball sooner. But what's done is done.

When she was done, it had grown quite dark. Her pokemon were let out of their pokeballs and comforted her as she said her goodbyes to her Raticate. It had been an amazing partner and had lived a good life. She was sure that he loved her as much as she did him. She had to become the Champion. She had to make her four- now five - dead pokemon proud.


End file.
